Trista B Lockwood: Mystic Fall's Resident Slayer
by ScorpioCharmer
Summary: Trista Buffy Lockwood, twin of Tyler & daughter of Richard and Carol Lockwood ran away as a child when she overheard a man telling her parents that she was going to be taken away. Eleven years later she returns with the knowledge her parents could use.


Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries , I do not own the television show Supernatural or the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith  
(Buffy/Trista got activated as The Slayer when she was twelve)  
(Klaus, Elijah and Damon start to fall for Trista)  
('Happy Meals on legs' is from Spike in episode. 21 or 22)  
(no BTVS or ATS, this is Alternate Universe)

Chapter One

ELEVEN YEARS AGO  
LOCKWOOD MANSION  
TRISTA'S P.O.V

It was a beautiful night, so beautiful with all the stars out that it me and my twin brother beg our father to have a camp-in in his study where we're never aloud to go and he said yes.

We stayed up for hours eating marshmallows and chips while telling each-other stories when mum said it was time for bed but when I closed my eyes I had a nightmare with scary men, so I made my way through the house to where I knew my mummy and daddy would be talking about tomorrows events.

But when I arrived at the door to the room it was closed and my mummy and daddy were yelling at man after he said "She's a Potential Slayer and cannot have any contact with your family, I'll be taking her tomorrow with or without your consent" and as I heard the man start to move towards the door I ran as fast as I could up to my room and started to pack a backpack 'I need to run' kept rolling through my mind like a movie clip.

After I heard the man leave and my mummy and daddy go to sleep I went back downstairs and gave my brother a kiss on the cheek whispering "I love use!" as she walked out the front doors, hoping to one day come back.

PRESENT TIME  
LOCKWOOD MANSION  
TRISTA'S P.O.V

I'd finally made my way back home after fighting against the Council for my rights, it wasn't until I pulled out the big guns that they let me go.

Telling them that I was a Werewolf may have been stupid at the time but I was willing to do whatever I could do to get out of the hold the Council had on and leave the Boca Del Inferno aka the Hellmouth for my family like I had promised when I first heard the conversation between the Council member who was going to take me by force.  
Making me wonder if the same thing happened to Kendra.

I shook my head and put my hand up to the door, wrapping on it several times using a bit of my Slayer/Were strength to get the attention of whoever was inside and just as I lifted up my fist to knock again it collided with a something, or rather someone. "OW!"

I let out a stream of sorry and curses in different languages as I noticed that the man before me looked nowhere near the same way or even a bit different to how my father looked. Also his blond hair was a dead give-away.

"Is everything-" a woman's voice came from my fathers study on to stop mid-sentence causing both the blond and I to look her was when she suddenly fainted and I noticed her necklace, the same necklace that I wore around my neck.

"MUM!" I screamed out and rushed over to her not caring that there were people coming out of dad's study and they may have heard me. I just maneuvered my duffel under her head as a makeshift pillow so that when she woke up her head wouldn't hurt as much when I was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed into the wall by my father.

"WHO ARE YOU? ANSWER ME GIRL!" he screamed causing me to shrink back and look away from him as I didn't want him to see his little girl cry, he always hated that.

I didn't realize that I had muttered he last part to myself as my father moved back as if to get a better view of me and that's when I noticed the others staring at me point blank, hands on my hips and one brow arched I stated firmly "it's rude to stare!"

My outburst caused my father to pick me up in a hug and spin me around while apologizing before placing me down and introducing me to everybody, I quickly put two and two together "so use are the Council around her? Gotta say you suck with all th vampires running around like us teens are Happy Meals on legs."

The woman with a short style who had a badge that read Sheriff looked at me in awe before saying indignantly "I'm sorry but you don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically and when she and everyone around the room nodded including my father I took off my jumper and swapped it with the duffel making the scar I had from another Were shove a slice of metal through my abdomen, never fully healing because it had been covered in Wolfsbane.

As I got up and made my way towards the front door I ignored all of my dads tries to stop me, until he yelled out "PLEASE!" Causing me to turn around and look at him like he was a stranger.

"When I saw you I knew who you were like that" I said snapping my fingers "and you had to wait until I was cowering and trying my best not to cry in front of you?" My father looked ashamed "TYLER AND MUM BOTH KNEW..." I screamed looking down and wrapping my arms around myself before looking back up at him with a tear sliding down my cheek "they did have to ask"

I ignored all of my fathers attempts to try and get me back as I got on my black Ducati and sped towards The Mystic Grill, where Tyler would no doubt be waiting for me.

Chapter Two

(Buffy/Trista got activated as The Slayer when she was twelve)  
(Klaus, Elijah and Damon start to fall for Trista)  
(no BTVS or ATS, this is Alternate Universe)

MYSTIC FALLS  
THREE-YEARS-AGO  
TRISTA'S P.O.V

I had been the Slayer for almost two years now and ever since I had been hanging out with a set of brothers and their father traveling from town-to-town to kill vampires, demons and other supernatural beings.

When they first saw my it had been a week after I had ran away from home and I was huddled up in the hollow of a tree on the side of a highway, my clothes were ripped and bloody from so many vampires and demons I had come up against in only a short amount of time -muted at the fact that they were real.

They took me in strait away and after six years when I was called as the Slayer and told John Winchester -who was the Eldest in the small family- he held me as I cried when I told him that I was a Werewolf too and that I had been just after they picked me up off of the highway.

But now there was a rumor going around that there was a small town in Virginia getting plagued by vampires and seeing as they were my specialty we made our way, only to find out that the police and Mayor of the tone along with a few others knew all about them so we decided to use it for a vacation.

The first thing I decided to do was drag Dean and Sam to The Mystic Grill where I hoped that my brother would be seeing as it was a school day and luck went my way as I made him out talking with a guy who looked to be like my childhood sweetie Matt Donovan.

Just as I was about to look away Tyler and Matt turned around noticing me, Tyler immediately jumping out of his seat and dragging Matt with him in my direction as he realized who I was.

DEAN'S P.O.V

Ever since we had arrived in this town I had noticed Trista differently and it made me feel weird, especially seeing as she was about to leave soon to do a job for the Watchers Council.

I also noticed that when she heard that we didn't have to hunt here she was happy and immediately picked a place to go making me wonder how she knew about it and if she'd ever been to this town before. But it wasn't until I saw her looking in the direction of two guys around the same age as her that jealousy started to build up inside me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked and gave her the smirk I give to every girl that has ever gotten my attention only for her to turn around and take notice of the two boys she'd been looking at staring at.

So I took a hold of her hand and spun her her around so that she was facing me before placing a kiss on her lips as if to tell her that she was mine and nobody else, at least until the brunette guy pushed me away from her causing me to slam into a wall.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled at me with a look on his face as if he were out to kill until Trista took a-hold of him and told him that she missed him, causing a look of anger to cross my face.

"What the hell do you mean? Do you know this guy?" I asked pissed that she was cozy in the middle of two guys other than me and Sam and also because she never told me about them.

"Dean-Tyler, Tyler-Dean. Dean this guy here is my older twin brother Tyler, and the blond to my side is Matt..." she trailed off as Dean said a quick 'sorry' to Tyler.

"Tyler this is my newly-discovered-boyfriend Dean and his younger brother Sam, I've been with them for almost nine years"

2. Chapter Three & Four

No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke  
(Buffy/Trista got activated as The Slayer when she was twelve)  
(Klaus, Elijah and Damon start to fall for Trista)  
(no BTVS or ATS, this is Alternate Universe)

(Trista has already activated the Lockwood Curse)

Chapter Three

THE MYSTIC GRILL  
PRESENT TIME  
TYLER'S P.O.V

I had been hanging out waiting for Matt so that we could head back to school for the game when I got a text from my sister saying that she was in town and this time she wasn't leaving.

I quickly got up and showed Matt the text before we started to plan to throw a huge party for her inviting all of our old and new friends seeing as how she wasn't here for our birthday the past eleven years, but I knew that it wasn't her fault... it was the fright that the Watchers Council had given her when we were kids and then forcing her to protect a Hellmouth when there were another active Slayer in the States being used as a messenger for the Council rather than a Slayer.

A couple of hours later the Grill was packed, the pool-table was stacked with colorfully wrapped and bagged presents and now all they needed was... "Bbbzzzz"

My cell went off and I looked down to another text from Trista saying that she was outside the Grill "Everybody get ready!" I said loud enough for the room to hear as the door swung open to show my twin holding a motorcycle helmet under her right arm.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!" Everybody yelled as I walked forward and gave Trista a hug and kiss before handing her the present I bought the day before out birthday months before. She smiled and handed me her helmet so that she could open it only to be greeted by another layer of wrapping paper in another colour.

"How many layers are there?" She asked in a mock exasperated tone causing laughs to ripple throughout the crowd before she ripped the layers open to reveal a silver chain with an oval-tear-shaped blue stone pendant. "It's call Lapis Lazuli. It used to belong to grams remember?"

Trista threw herself at me and gave me a tight squeeze saying "I love it" and "thank-you" over and over again before being brought over to the pool-table to open the rest of her presents.

At the end Trista ended up having quite the collection of candles and body oils causing me to look around for guilty faces at the thought of a guy buying her something like that but was greeted by Ben coming over with the chocolate cake that I bought that had black frosting and her name in red and white causing myself to get a punch in the arm.

Which I endured as I saw the look of pure happiness on my sisters face as she blew out the candles and started to hand out pieces of cake to everyone before heading to the bar and starting to chat up Stefan Salvatore's brother, causing an anger to well up inside me that I didn't know existed since the last time I saw my sister intimate with a guy older with her and that was Dean who had known her for years before making a move and also helped her with the supernatural stuff.

TRISTA'S P.O.V

As I walked over to the bar to order a drink I felt a tingle down my spine and turned to see a cute guy finishing of his glass of scotch before he noticed me.

"You're Trista Lockwood right? Richard and Carol's daughter? I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore" He said non-committal as if he had forgotten about the little time in which he manages to see me this afternoon at the Mansion, so I played along.

"The one and only and I'm guessing you're not a friend of my brother seeing as he's giving you the look?" He looked at me with interest.

"The look in which says 'stay-the-hell-away-from-her-or-your-dead' look" I said with a grin somehow causing this vampire to smile and look away as if he were embarrassed about something.

"So do you wanna get out of here?" Damon asked while looking me strait in the eyes and because I was so close I noticed how his pupils dilated, proving to me that he was a Vampire of the Mystical Origin.

"Your place?" I ask/stated while going over to my brother to tell him that I'd meet him at school tomorrow before classes and grabbed my helmet before being dragged away by Damon into the parking lot.

Just as he tried to kiss me I pulled free of his grasp and said "I'll follow you" before walking over to my Ducati and kicking up the stand as I got on and pulled on my helmet as the engine rev-ed up.

I watched Damon speed dawn the street and easily kept up the pace so that within ten minutes we were at his home and upstairs in the bedroom about to have a whole lot of fun.

(Trista has already activated the Lockwood Curse)

Chapter Four

DAMON'S P.O.V

I watched in amazement as Trista Lockwood undressed before me while easily taking my clothes of at the same time, the entire thing made my cock throb as I tried to keep myself from attacking her seeing as how she somehow knew about Vampires.

So once she had undress myself fully while she was still in her black lace bra and thong, kissing my neck whilst stroking the length of my cock making my face change to it's vampiric visage as I ripped off her underwear and took her against my bedroom wall hard and fast in ten seconds before I released multiple times before moving us over to the bed with my speed, not changing my vampiric visage as she didn't react but pushed me so that she was on top and rocked herself along my entire length as she came.

TRISTA'S P.O.V

He the turned us around so that he was on top and changed his face back to his human visage as he started to move in and out of my womanhood slowly as he looked into her eyes, he noticed that my eyes weren't those of one who had been compelled yet I was still moving with in sync him.

Coaxing him more as he was about to pull away I tightened my legs around his hips and then tilted my head up so that my lips met with his own as he and I came together.

All night long it had gone that way until Damon and I fell asleep, until daybreak when I awoke to see the cuts and bruises on me from our activities making me sneak out only to see that Elena was in the living room talking to Damon's brother who I met at my party last night.

"You guys cant tell my brother..." I said and trailed off as Elena smiled and nodded as she understood, while at the same time Stefan looked at me worried as he nodded as he had heard what went on last night and was surprised to see that I didn't have any marks on my neck.

So I quickly ran out the door to my Ducati and got on forgetting that I'd left the helmet inside as I rode to the cheap hotel I'd decided to stay at seeing as my father decided it wasn't time to play Mr. Honesty with me after eleven years and having no clue who I was even after I yelled out 'MUM!' when his wife fainted at the sight of me.

Once I got to the hotel and had a shower I put my hair up in a messy bun with a few tendrils hanging around my cheek.

Then I did a smokey look for my eyes before adding a little blush and clear gloss, walking into the room small bedroom I pulled on a white-lace-thong and bra and I then slid into a pair of green cargo short-shorts and to top it off a black blouse with black ankle-peep-toe-heels.

Once I was done I grabbed the backpack I had brought which had my school supplies and wallet, I then locked the door and used my keys once more start up my Ducati before putting them in my backpack and speeding of to school to meet my big brother like promised.

When I got there the parking lot was practically full, so I rev-ed the engine and went past it to the bleachers where I knew the bike would be looked at but not touch as it was a possession of 'Tyler Lockwood, Varsity Champions' twin sister and you did not want to piss him off.

"HEY!" I heard a yell over my bike to see Tyler, Matt and half of the football team on their way over to see what was going on. I simply took out my keys and turned off the ignition before getting off and putting it on it's stand so that I could give my two favourite guys a hug.

TYLER'S P.O.V

"So did you have a nice night?" I asked Trista with a look of determination as she never answered any of my calls after she left with Damon last night leading me to wonder if anything happened between the two of them like it did with Dean.

"Don't worry Big Bro you don't have to worry about dealing with another 'Dean' because I'm so over relationships! It's way more fun when no rules apply" as she said that and walked away throwing her bag over her shoulder I felt like I was about to explode! Especially with the entire football team wolf-whistling at her and Matt staring at her arse "Dude! You're dating Caroline remember?" I stated hitting Matt upside the head in absolute fury as he headed to class.

TRISTA'S P.O.V

It was glad that I was back in Mystic Falls and that all my friends had no problem with what I had become while I was gone, but I had a feeling that they were hiding something from me that had to do with the vampires that have been wreaking havoc around town recently making me call in some contacts to find out if anything new has been going on to find that the oldest vampire recorded in history was trying to break a curse and her father held one of the four key ingredients to break it.

So she called up to make a meeting with them only to be told he wasn't available because of today's momentous celebration... Miss Mystic Falls Pageant.

Everybody got of early and dressed up for the party at my families home but I stayed in the ensemble I wore to school to piss my parents off.

A couple of hours later it started and Damon was dancing with Elena, at the looks of confusion on her father and aunts faces I let out a laugh before leaving, not noticing the car following me.

3. Chapter Five, Six & Seven

No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke  
(Buffy/Trista got activated as The Slayer when she was twelve)  
(Klaus, Elijah and Damon start to fall for Trista)  
(no BTVS or ATS, this is Alternate Universe)

(Trista has already activated the Lockwood Curse)

Chapter Five

TWO MONTHS LATER  
TRISTA'S P.O.V

It was nearing the end of the night of the Masquerade Ball hosted by my mother.

As I was on my way outside to find Elena I noticed a man out a bag over her head and then throw her over his shoulder, so I ran out the door towards the car where the man was throwing Elena into the trunk when all of a sudden he was gone and as I turned around I was my head was hit by something hard causing me to black out...

When I woke up Elena was sitting curled up on the other end of the antique chair with a hand on her cheek asking a woman... no, a vampire with a pixie hair-cut what she was doing there only to be stopped by the entrance by a tall vampire who looked like a Viking in an expensive suit making my burst out into laughter at the thought.

Then all of a sudden the Viking vampire in the center of the room who Elena had whispered to me was called Trevor had his head torn off by this guy causing the other to scream and Elena to curl into me and cry as I stopped laughing as he told the other vampire -Rose that he would give her a head start seeing as she brought him myself as well causing bile to rise up in my throat as he asked me to come to him.

Either that or he'd kill Elena and I wasn't willing to have my best-friend die because I didn't do what the stupid Viking Vampire said.

So I started to stand up, only to fall backwards as the pain from the hit that I was given started to kick in and I started to lose consciousness. The last thing I heard was a door banging and Rose fighting with the older vampire.

(Trista has already activated the Lockwood Curse)

Chapter Six

TRISTA'S P.O.V

When I opened my eyes I found myself lying in a stiff bed in a white walled room which I quickly figured to be the hospital as a doctor and nurse came in, looking at me as if I were on display for being awake.

"What am I doing here?" I asked as the doctor and nurse took turns checking me over as I remembered the events which lead to me falling unconscious.

"You were-have been in a coma for the past couple of weeks, it's a miracle that you woke-"

"Can I leave? I'm terrified of hospitals, have been since I was little. You could always ask my mum-" but the doctor just nodded his head and said sure before leaving me to change into the clothes left to me by my mum in a small carry bag by the bed.

As I opened the bag I laughed to find a clean white under-clothes, a strapless white sundress with a black sash around the middle, black six inch heels, my box of jewelry and accessories and my make-up bag.

I opened the box and found the necklace that my brother had given to me and clasped it at the nape of my neck and then went into the small bathroom and had a shower using the small shampoo and conditioners to wash my hair before drying off and then putting on my underwear, dress and heels before walking back in and using my fingers as a makeshift brush to put my hair up in a high ponytail.

I then went and got my make-up bag and brought it into the bathroom sink carefully applying black eye-liner, tan-colored eyeshadow, black mascara, some blush and clear-gloss before muttering a spell to make the belongings go back to her room at the Mansion before heading out to school.

When I stepped into class I could feel all eyes on me, but I ignored them as I had my eyes on our teacher who I'd known since I moved here and for the first time it felt as if though he was something other than human and the same went for my brother causing me to keep my eyes forward until the class ended.

"Miss Lockwood if you'd be so kind?" Alaric asked at the end of class gesturing to a now empty seat, so I sat my ass down... a couple of desks away from him.

"Is there a problem Rick?" I asked playing the innocent card knowing that any supernatural being could see right through it if they were up to something.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with Jenna? You know how Elena's busy at the moment-" I looked at him with my eyebrow raised now knowing that this was not Alaric seeing as he had no idea what or who I was at all, so I decided I was going to play with him a little.

"You know Rick if you wanted to stop this relationship all you had to do was ask and I could go and ask Damon if he's free for a night of hunting..." I drifted off as if in thought "... or maybe I could get in contact with that Elijah guy and see if he has any information on this Klaus guy. I mean if he's so dangerous why hasn't he bothered to take me out already?"

As I left I could still see the shocked look on Alaric's face, one which had never seen before and probably never would again see as long as I lived.

As I left the halls and made my way to the car-park I noticed a man watching me from afar, so I used my enhanced sight from being a Were to see that Elijah was the man watching -no- staring at me like I was something in a supermarket that you wanted but couldn't touch because of it's value.

So I walked over and grabbed him by the arm -not caring if anybody saw us- and used all of my strength to pull him along the footpath in the direction to The Mystic Grill in the hopes that I could get some information out of him, only when we got there he used his speed and strength to take me up against the wall behind the establishment causing an eruption of pleasure and pain to course throughout my body.

I crushed my lips to his in an attempt to get closer and in response he started to pound into me harder and faster keeping himself from releasing as I came and then his face turned to that of his vampiric visage as he found his release and then bit into his wrist and fed me his blood causing my head to spin as memories of his past pleasure and pain came rushing to me.

"I will be forever yours..." he spoke softly as he let me go and walked away leaving me to decode the centuries of memories that he had given me.

As I heard him stop I said "I'll never forgive you for this!"

(Trista has already activated the Lockwood Curse)

Chapter Seven

NORMAL P.O.V

It was supposed to a fun night at the 50's dance for the group but Trista got herself over a Milena worth of vampire memories, and the rest of the gang had to go to the dance in search of the infamous Klaus... to bad he wasn't there.

KLAUS'S P.O.V

When I got back to the apartment I realized that I had truly missed something. The Lockwood girl thought that he should have come after her instead of the others, it didn't make any sense?

"Ah, Katerina! Tell me everything that you know about Trista Lockwood" I said walking over and using my compulsion to get her to talk "

"Trista Lockwood ran away from Mystic Falls as a child, the rumor is that Trista's the one and only Slayer to get knocked off by the Watchers Council because of her extracurricular activities of having activated the Werewolf Curse when she ran away from home while defending herself from a demon. She has not only Damon but Elijah fawning over her and she's worshiped like she's a princess for being the first daughter born into the Lockwood family in over fiver centuries... but the truth behind the matter is that Richard Lockwood had an affair with my descendant Isobel. Trista Lockwood is not only a Slayer and a Werewolf, but also my younger sisters Doppelganger"

As she finished I called I couldn't help but jump in joy at the information which I had heard their were two Petrova Doppelgangers and one was born into a powerful line of Werewolves.

I called my warlock to put me back into my body now when he said that it would be risky "I don't give a damn now get on with it!" I yelled threateningly "I don't have time to waste..." no sooner did I do it did her start to set everything up and chant.

4. Chapter Eight & Nine

No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke  
(Buffy/Trista got activated as The Slayer when she was twelve)  
(Klaus, Elijah and Damon start to fall for Trista)  
(no BTVS or ATS, this is Alternate Universe)

(The Lockwood Curse has already been activated)  
(Twists in this Chapter)  
(Trista has no intention on choosing a guy to date any time soon)

Chapter Eight

TRISTA'S P.O.V

As I sat on the couch with a bunch of filled out notebooks, journals and sketch pads -courtesy to Elijah's memories- which I'd filled out I felt as if I was being stripped naked by somebody.

So getting up and shoving the books away I put on a coat and walked towards the curtain covered window, looking out to see if there was anybody out there looking in only to see a bunch of trees and cloudless night.

When I turned around and sat back down on the chair starting another sketch I had the same feeling once more, turning as I heard the familiar sound of a Vampires footsteps as they ran mere inches along the wooden floorboards.

I let out a groan as I figured that this could only be one of two people and Damon was at the dance with the rest of the group to keep Elena from dying making the Vampire pissing me off to be the one who had decided to give all of his memories to.  
I shuddered as I knew and felt what he felt today causing me to go back over to the chair -where one of the notebooks still lay- and strait to write down the event, not bothering to take notice of when the floorboard creaked right behind me until I looked up and saw that the Vampire standing behind me wasn't that of the Original Vampire I'd thought It to be.

KLAUS'S P.O.V

I took her moment of checking the window to make my way inside the Salvatore Boarding House as she was all over the place -thanks to my brother- but when she noticed nobody there she walked back to a chair surrounded by recently scrawled notebooks, journals and sketchpads with images from the past before and a little while after Katerina had spoiled my plans and there was no doubt that this Hybrid would do so to.

So I decided to have a little fun and scare her running from room to room knowing that she would most likely think I was Elijah and just ignore my presence and I was right. After she'd gotten up to see if the Vampire responsible was going to reveal themselves didn't she went back to her chair and picked up a single notebook beginning to write with determination.

It wasn't until I stepped onto the thresh-hold behind her causing the floor to creek did she look strait forward into the window a few meters before her, knowing who I was when she saw my reflection instead of Elijah's.

As she started to scramble off of the chair away from me I grabbed one of the sketchbooks and took a look, amazed to see that most of the images in it were of back between the day that I'd met Katerina for the first time until she ruined everything and made me think for the past five centuries that she was the only one left in her line.  
Only to find out that she had a child in wedlock before moving to England all those centuries ago and now the new Doppelganger was protected by not only the Salvatore brothers & a Lockwood Werewolf.

The young woman before me was also sister to my new Doppelganger and now that I knew she was the eldest Petrova I did not know what to do as she was just like myself -alone and the only one of her kind.

"You have my word that I will not harm you" I spoke evenly while motioning toward an armchair for her to sit on when I started to feel as if she was mine and mine only to protect as we were kine "As an Original I am to honor my word"  
I then added while placing down the sketchpad "I would never harm you, you of all people should be able to tell after what my brother did to you" and at that she sat down, but not before taking a gun hidden under the sitting table and laying it in her lap with the safety off.

TRISTA'S P.O.V

"What do you want from me Klaus? I know that you've figured out what I am otherwise you wouldn't be hear, but what I don't get is the obsession you have with this town Elena... other than the fact that she looks like Katherina, who I'm guessing was the source of what I am correct?"

Klaus stared at me with shock and awe as if he were surprised that I had figured him out so quickly, apart from how he kept looking at me the same way my mother used to as a child.

"I'm her to tell you to tell you the truth about who your real mother is, how powerful you really are!" He said to me with excitement in his voice that he got to tell me something that seemed like such a big deal.

"I already know who I am and so does Elena and everybody else so don't bother trying to go and turn them against me, they chose me and the supernatural long before the Salvatore's came to town" as I said that his face didn't change so I placed the gun -which held wooden bullets- on the side table and stretched out causing my breasts to push up and abdominal scar to show.  
I then said with a hint of sarcasm "I'm going to take a nap seeing as you aren't going to say anything, when you're ready to don't bother calling cause I wont answer"

After a couple of minutes I was half-way into dream-land when I felt myself being covered by a blanket and opened my eyes just enough so he thought that I was asleep.

Frowning Klaus placed a kiss on top of my head before crouching in front of my curled up form and saying  
"I don't know what it is about you, maybe it's that you know my secret? But I don't think that I could use you in the ritual... even if you are a Doppelganger"

When I heard the sound of the front door closing I opened my eyes to see a sketch of me asleep on top of the gun, a letter beneath and as I read it I felt my heart flutter at the thought of this Vampire and the way that he had treated me.  
In no way had he harmed me as he promised and he had only told the truth when I was sleeping in the hope that I didn't hear him, but I did and I knew that I couldn't let my sister die when it was job to protect her... not the other way around.

Chapter Nine

PREVIOUSLY

Frowning Klaus placed a kiss on top of my head before crouching in front of my curled up form and saying  
"I don't know what it is about you, maybe it's that you know my secret? But I don't think that I could use you in the ritual... even if you are a Doppelganger"

When I heard the sound of the front door closing I opened my eyes to see a sketch of me asleep on top of the gun, a letter beneath and as I read it I felt my heart flutter at the thought of this Vampire and the way that he had treated me.  
In no way had he harmed me as he promised and he had only told the truth when I was sleeping in the hope that I didn't hear him, but I did and I knew that I couldn't let my sister die when it was job to protect her... not the other way around.

TRISTA'S P.O.V

It had been two days since my encounter with Klaus and my sister and the gang had come back to the Boarding House in a frenzy when he didn't show up.

For some reason when they arrived I cast a spell to send the picture and letter Klaus had left for me, long with all of the books I'd scrawled and drawn into to the bookcase in my room at the Mansion.  
For some reason when Klaus said that I was a Doppelganger too I knew that I had a responsibility to protect Elena, but also like my friends had known all about it and had decided not to bother telling me causing me to feel stupid for letting anybody in after I promised I wouldn't after the way things ended between Dean and I.

So today as I entered the Boarding House and heard Elena, Jeremy, Alaric and the Salvatore's talking about how I would give my life for her seeing as how I was her sister and Doppelganger I knew that I had made a mistake and turned around just as Damon caught site of me.

I was outside of Alaric's old apartment and stood outside the door in wait for Klaus to come out, but after five minutes of standing there and nothing I lifted my fist to knock but decided against it and instead kicked the door open to find Katherine sitting in a chair with her mouth shut while Klaus looked at me with... was that a look of longing?

"Now what do I owe this invaluable pleasure Miss Lockwood?" Klaus asked with a look of frustration, for what I don't know but I did know that I was going to find out.

"I've come to make a deal. My blood in exchange for Elena's!"


End file.
